


S&M is a Classic

by blessthatcoolnerd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Song: S&M (Rihanna), Spock is So Done (Star Trek), i was listening to this song and bam idea, idrk what this is, jim has had too much to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessthatcoolnerd/pseuds/blessthatcoolnerd
Summary: Jim has a rough alpha shift and decides to relax in one of the two ways he knows how to. With whiskey and classic 2000's music.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	S&M is a Classic

It had been an incredibly rough alpha shift. Three Klingon war-birds randomly attacked them on a mission to an uncharted planet to survey the planet's atmosphere. Though, Jim should have suspected something would go wrong at some point. Their voyage had been nothing if not underwhelmingly easy. Hell, their first two years together as a crew had been nothing but chaos and death. There was hardly a break between the destruction of Vulcan and the death of the great Captain Kirk. They had defeated Neruo, and then they defeated Khan. There had not been any blood spilled since then, thank god, but the crew had started to get restless. So it was unexpected but almost welcome to let off some tension by kicking some Klingon ass. That being said, it left Jim with intense mental exhaustion and extreme gratitude that his shift had ended. 

He knew Spock had been planning on visiting Nyota after their shift had ended and he didn't think that those plans had changed just because of today's events. He also knew that Bones had been swamped in the med-bay with some research he was doing. That meant he was free to get shit-faced and to get shit-faced alone. Which always leads to inappropriate dancing to classic 2000's hits. 

As soon as he got to his quarters he got some headphones and put on Toxic by Britney Spears. It had always been a favorite of his when he first starts out drinking. It's something he can easily shake his ass too and get into the groove of. He starts off with a shot of whiskey. After he's taken his drink he changes into something more comfortable which was, of course, his boxers and Spock's favorite hoodie of his. 

"It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from that devil’s cup." He sang at the top of his lungs, knowing his boyfriend was vacant from the room next to his. He kept dancing until the song ended when he had to sit down and take another shot. This was a game he often played with himself. He would dance to whatever shitty 2000's song he felt like, then he'd take a shot, then he'd dance again, and so on until he puked out whatever contents were in his stomach. 

The next song he played was Tik Tok by Kesha. 

"Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up. Tonight I'mma fight until we see the sunlight!" He decided at that point it was the perfect time to jump on the bed and dance. Which he continued to do until the song ended and he took his third and fourth shot of the night. The next song he played was S&M by Rihanna which was his personal favorite song. 

"Feel's so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back!" He sang while continuously jumping on the bed. He started dancing my enthusiastically and, well, more as how a drunk person would. "Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it!" He yelled right as he knocked over Starfleet's pretty white lamp they put on the bedside table of every suit.

***

Spock had been very glad to get off of his alpha shift that day, after the day’s events with the Klingons he was due for some much-needed meditation and peace. He had, however, promised Nyota he would come over and go over some Vulcan texts with her. In hindsight, he should have checked on his Captain first. He didn't realize how badly this would have affect Jim. After all, he had recovered from death. There wasn't anything he couldn't recover from. So, he went with Nyota instead of checking on Jim. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed when he got back to him and Jim's quarters though. He knew his ashyam liked to drink when he was in distress. He also knew that Jim liked to listen to that horrendous music while dancing when he had a particularly rough shift. So, logically, he should have known what he was walking into. 

However, when he was walking in the hallways on his way back to their quarters he heard a crash and automatically assumed the worse. Ever since Jim had died that one time he was extremely overprotective of his mate. So he full-on Vulcan sprinted to Jim's room and used his override to get in. When he got inside, though, Jim was not hurt but instead was half nude dancing with headphones dangling from his ears. 

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!" He sang loudly as he 'twerked' while standing on his bed. Spock heard a few crewmembers chuckle from outside the door before he roughly shut it and walked over to Jim. 

"Captian." No response. 

"Jim." Nothing.

"James Tiberius Kirk!" Finally, Jim whipped around and pulled one earbud out of his ear. 

"Huh? Oh! Spock, baby, you're here! Dance with me!" He exclaimed loudly and continued to dance. 

"I'd rather not, ashayam. How many drinks have you had tonight?" He asked while trying to stay perfectly composed. At this point, Kirk had stopped dancing and completely pulled the headphones out of his ears. 

"Well, Spocko, I had, um, four? And then I knocked over the lamp and decided why not take another? And then you walked in here right after that! How crazy! It's like you heard the lamp or something." Jim loudly said. 

"Yes, how fascinating, ashayam. Now, why don't you get dressed and we will retire for the evening?" He asked calmly as always. 

"Or, you could come over here and we could have sex?" At that Spock growled and pinned his Captain to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this might be horrible? Pls, be nice it's the first time I've written anything like this in years. It was kind of a stress release? I have a bit of a drinking problem and I'm trying to stay sober so writing about drinking surprisingly helped a lot. Anyway, thanks for reading! Have a great night/day!


End file.
